1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding for automobile windows and, more particularly, to a molding for automobile windows which comprises an olefinic polymeric material exhibiting excellent softness, resistance against scratches, surface appearance and is capable of being easily mounted on the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, a polyvinyl chloride has exclusively been used as a molding material for automobile windows. Under the circumstances of reducing the weight for improving fuel efficiency, recycling the materials from the environmental point of view, and preventing the generation of corrosive gases at the time of burning that are demanded in recent years, however, it has been urged to replace the polyvinyl chloride by an olefinic polymer. In practice, however, excellent properties possessed by the polyvinyl chloride cannot readily be obtained from a single olefinic polymer. For instance, a polyolefinic thermoplastic elastomer has been known to exhibit softness comparable with that of the polyvinyl chloride. When used as the molding material, however, the polyolefinic thermoplastic elastomer tends to be easily scratched and fails to exhibit luster to a sufficient degree. Moreover, the polyolefinic thermoplastic elastomer cannot be adhered with an adhesive and, hence, cannot be fastened to the automotive body and, further, loses appearance when a wax remover (a mixture of hot water and kerosene) is applied thereto at the time of removing anti-corrosion wax from the car body. When the olefinic polymer of a hard quality is selected by giving importance to resistance against scratches and luster of the molding, new problems arouse in that it becomes difficult to mount the mold and portions that come in contact with the mold tend to be scratched.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,864 to Giannakidis discloses an automotive molding having a body of an ionomer resin, a cover layer comprising an ionomer resin, and a film coated on both sides with metal and sandwiched between and bonded to said body and said cover layer. The above molding for automobile windows is excellent in that it is attractive and has bright metallic appearance, but still has some of the aforementioned problems.